


Adore You

by Kinari



Series: RWBY x reader fics [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Set vaguely somewhere between end of vol6 and vol7, i love the idea of the reader having a close friendship w blake while dating yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinari/pseuds/Kinari
Summary: Things have been rough, with the current happenings you find yourself not being able to catch a break, that everyday is just getting more exhausting to deal with. Eventually, you break.
Relationships: Yang Xiao Long/Reader
Series: RWBY x reader fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022337
Kudos: 18





	Adore You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend! Alex if you're seeing this, I hope you like it :D I know how much you like Yang so hope this is what you wanted lol

Recently things haven’t been easy, with the drop that this whole saving humanity and potentially the world got harder, and yet you couldn’t find it in you to just _stop_. You needed to carry on, keep going and be there for your friends, for _her_. You dropped your weapon onto the floor gently, already feeling the stress of today vibrating through you from head to toe, you were tired, and it hit you hard.

“You don’t look good.” You looked over and saw Blake, she was setting her weapon down on the table, walking over before placing gentle hands on either side of your face, her eyes gazing over you briefly, “Everything ok?”

You couldn’t bring yourself to just say a tense _‘I’m fine’_ she knows you better then that, knows when you’re lying to her that you just shook your head, afraid of tears spilling if you dare uttered a word. You watched her cat ears flatten a little, her eyes shining concern as she nodded, leaning up to press a loving kiss on your forehead, “Do you need me to grab her?” You lifted your hand, gently gripping her wrist, making sure at least one of her hands didn’t leave your face as you nodded again, a tear peaking out from your eyes, “She’s upstairs, can you…?” You tried to ask, but didn’t felt right to, not sure quiet honestly _what_ to say. But Blake knew, she understood, and she smiled softly, “Ok, she’ll know what to do.”

Blake brought her hands away from your face, you almost said something before her left hand interlaced with your own, gently squeezing it to bring you back to look at her, “It’s ok, the others went out so you guys will have privacy.” She didn’t say much else, and gently tugged you along, helping you walk up the stairs, though you didn’t need it. You didn’t complain about the faunus gently mothering you, taking care of you briefly before you get to the one woman you wanted to be in the presence of, “Thanks Blake I-“ You couldn’t find the words, but you just laughed softly, rubbing the back of your neck nervously with your right hand, “Thanks, you’re a good friend.”

You watched as her cat ears flicked towards you, seeing her smile grow big and a faint blush covered her face. She rolled her eyes but chuckled, “You’re a good friend too, I see why she’s in love with you.” That made you chuckle softly, wiping tears with the back of your hand as you both near closer to the place in question, the door was open and your eyes caught glances of wild long blonde hair already sitting in the bed, it made your heart clench as your eyes landed upon her.

“Hey Yang, your girl needs you.” Blake said simply, smirking as she leaned into the door frame, her head cocked back towards you for emphasis. She looked up, her lilac eyes gazing towards you and smiled big, “Come on in dummy, you alright?” She said simply and you almost cried at the spot. Blake put her hand on your shoulder, forehead touching the left side of your head briefly, “You’re in good hands now,” she looked towards Yang, a smile danced on her face, “She needs you, she almost broke down not that long ago.”

Blake left, leaving you standing in the room, door closed, and looking back at Yang. It didn’t take long but soon enough you felt strong arms around you, already being lifted easily, your legs wrapping around her waist as you nuzzled into the crook of your neck, “I got you.” She said softly into your ear, already walking the short distance to the bed, she had to take a moment to adjust, not wanting you to move and finally she was able to lay on the bed, sitting up against the headboard as she held you tight, not caring that you were crying into her neck, clenching at her shirt.

“Hey sunshine,” Yang said quietly, the little pet name of hers warmed your heart, you felt her grabbing your chin to look up at her and she smiled, carefully wiping tears away, “I’m so tired,” you began quietly, watching as she intently listened, her metal arm rubbing gentle patterns into your back, “why is this so exhausting? I just- “

“How exhausting?” She asked simply, carefully choosing her words as she let you sit, letting you nervously fiddle with the buttons on her shirt. You thought about the question, thinking of the right thing to say and you just shrugged, “Really exhausting, but…I’m glad I have you.” She smiled then, warm, and bright that it made you feel warm, you knew you were blushing now at this point. Words were always hard for you to come by and Yang knew that she would always wait for you, patient till the end with you, despite how she is with others. She pulled you in then, her hand gently cupping the right side of your face. You melted into the touch, leaning into it as you felt her thumb rubbing into your skin. She placed a soft kiss on your lips, humming into it as she let you let your hands run through her hair, knowing that it calms you down and makes you feel safe. She pulled back, leaning her forehead onto yours and she saw the small smile on your face, “Can we stay in tonight? I love the others but,” you began, letting yourself swipe a thumb over her lips and smiled when you looked into her eyes, “I love _you_ more Yang.”

“Always, we haven’t gotten much alone time. Just us baby.” She said quietly, both hands now coming up to run through your hair, and you couldn’t help but let out a content sigh, melting into the touch more. You melted into her presence, leaning down, and placing your head on her shoulder then, feeling her shift to allow you to be held tight against her chest. She sighed then, shifting to lay down again, letting you happily lay on top of her, listening to her heartbeat.

“I love you, y’know? I know I’m not always the one who does…feelings and let my anger get to me but,” Yang paused, brows scrunched as she was thinking for a moment longer, “I try, and I will keep trying. I’ve gotten better since our days at Beacon, and I will always be here for you baby, if you let me.”

“Of course, I’ll let you Yang, why wouldn’t I?” You said simply, placing a bold kiss just on the underside of her jaw, Yang’s breath hitched but she just chuckled, “I love you, I love that I _fell_ in love with you.”

“Me too Yang,” you replied with, pressing yourself more into her, letting her arms pull you tighter against her chest, feeling the trust and safety within the bubble that was forming, “you’re the one thing I’ll never regret. I will never regret falling for you.”

She stayed like that with you, eventually you dozed off and she smiled, watching you sleep, she scrolled through her phone then, not wanting to disturb you.

Yang was about to put her phone up when she saw the notification from Blake:

 **Blake:** How is she?

Yang smiled, she knew for a while Blake liked you too, but now the relationship between you two is something that not even _she_ could explain, just that you two were close.

 **Yang:** Better, she cried for a bit but, currently asleep on me. 😊

 **Blake:** Good, I know things have been rough for everyone especially on her…I’m glad she has you.

 **Yang:** I could say the same thing, when she wakes up, she might need you as well as me.

You shifted a little, causing Yang to watch you intently, pressing a kiss to your forehead which made you smile in your sleep but, you didn’t wake up and your girlfriend smiled at that, knowing that you didn’t get enough of it as of late.

 **Blake** : I’ll always be there for her, and you.

 **Yang:** Don’t say it often but…Love you Blake, tell the others that we’re not going to available for the rest of the evening?

She got a thumbs up in response and she chuckled, setting down her phone then. Yang gently moved herself, getting comfortable herself, arms once more wrapped around your sleeping body as she also closed her eyes, taking in the relax and calm feelings that was happening and tried to get some sleep herself. That night, the two of you got the best sleep you two have had since who knows when.


End file.
